The present invention features a lawn sprinkling system which allows easy installation, fewer repairs, and better aesthetics compared to an underground system. An underground system requires messy digging of the lawn for installation, and the sprinkler heads are subject to breaking when a lawn mower is used. In addition, the sprinkler heads of an underground system are clearly visible. In the present invention the lawn sprinkling system is installed in the gutter of the house, so the sprinkler heads are only visible when the system is in use. The present invention is added to the existing gutter, so there is no mess or disruption of existing structures. The sprinkler heads of the present invention are not subject to any weight-bearing objects such as a lawn mower and so avoid the hazards of being broken.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.